


A Date Fic

by bcandii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Stiles/OC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcandii/pseuds/bcandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Derek Inadvertently, Or Advertently, Crashed Stiles' Date And The One Time He Wouldn't Let Anyone Mess It Up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Something real short that I wrote on my phone. Been so long since I've actually finished any sort of fic that I felt the need to actually post it. Forgive any mistakes, no beta, and only one read through.

•Five Times Derek Inadvertently, Or Advertently, Crashed Stiles' Date And The One Time He Wouldn't Let Anyone Mess It Up.•

• Stiles was nervous. Less about the date itself, than about his date. He seemed a little stalkerish. He didn't when he had met him at the grocery store. It didn't give him weird vibes when he was there the next three days too, but that was because Stiles was recovering from two bullet wounds. Small, barely there wounds, but he was on pain medication anyway, by his Father's insistence, so it wasn't until they had sat down and he had asked about the Sheriff that he realized he hadn't mentioned his father. Maybe in a daze he rambled a little, but never about his job. And then asked about Scott. Which, Stiles knew, hadn't been mentioned at all in the ramblings, because he was medicated and he had no clue where any conversation about his werewolf best friend may lead so he just never mentioned him. But James went on. Asked about all of his friends. By name. Like he knew them. Seriously creepy. And then there was the saving grace. Isaac. Derek had sent him to get their dinner and suddenly smelled Stiles' fear over the Chinese takeout. He invited himself to sit down while he waited on the food and spent the entire time glaring at James. Stiles verbally thanked him for inviting Stiles back to Derek's loft to watch a movie. He readily agreed and helped carry the bags of food.  
James was arrested a week later because his dad had caught the man, clumsily, breaking into the house. By time John got there and shut off the alarm, he was lying in Stiles' bed cuddled with his underwear.  
• It took Stiles some time before another date, this one with a waitress at his favorite restaurant. She was sweet, if a tad boring, but he liked her. The date was going well, actually, a small walk in the park before their movie started, but while they talked through the previews, the quiet atmosphere changed. The entirety of the pack walked in, spotted Stiles, because /of course/ werewolves could see I'm the dimly light back of the theatre, and climbed on around them. By the end of the movie Paula was too enamoured by Scott's puppy eyes to pay Stiles any mind. Lydia and Isaac spent the whole of the movie glaring at the girl while Derek gripped his armrest and glared at the screen even thought the movie was his idea, occasionally glaring at Erica for throwing popcorn at the screen, and at Alison and Boyd for cheering her on. And at Jackson and Danny for making out. Loudly. Stiles agreed with Derek, just glaring at the movie screen.  
After Scott explained he was in a relationship, and Isaac's blatant display of said relationship, the heartbroken Paula wasn't seen again, even quit her job.  
• His first date in college didn't go so well either. It wasn't Erica's fault, really. They were all chatting casually in the apartment the pack shared before they left for the date when the dumbass, *cough*, sorry, /Franklin/, started saying some terrible things about a boy from his highschool with epilepsy. It had started out small, but Derek, who had been visiting his pack in college, over heard his statement and questioned him about it carefully. Franklin apparently wanted to "impress" Stiles and make the muscled guys around him, especially Derek, seem inferior, started boasting about how he had beat him up, severely, several times. Stiles glanced away, in horror, and checked on Erica, who was repressing tears (whether from anger or not, he couldn't tell) and turned back around to lay into the man for being a despicable human, but Derek beat him to it. Laying into him with claws instead. They dropped the unconscious man around the corner from the hospital and Derek went off with Erica.  
The inquiries never came, they had expected Franklin to say something to the cops about them, but nothing. When they saw the man around the campus, he turned on his heel and all but ran the other way.  
• There wasn't much story to Henry. The date that never was. It wasn't even really a date. It was a study date, and when he and Henry showed up at the apartment, books in hand, all the humans saw were the mostly naked men wrestling in the living room. Henry ran away so fast. Stiles didn't known if he believed Scott or not, but the werewolf said Henry was screaming about orgies the whole elevator ride down.  
When Stiles asked about the impromptu smack down in the living room, all they would say was Derek thought they needed to spar more.  
• Daniel was sweet, he was handsome, and he genuine. Something Stiles so little of nowadays. He liked him. After all of his dates had ended so badly, Stiles had stopped dating, but then he had met Daniel. He asked three times before Stiles agreed to a date. But then the morning of, Derek had called and he was in his battered jeep with the rest of the pack headed to Beacon Hills to solve another supernatural problem. It wasn't until an hour before they were supposed to meet that Stiles remembered to call and cancel. Daniel said he understood, asked if they could try again another time. They miraculously solved the witch problem before any of them had a class and were back in college with a wary Derek in tow. He was scared the witch would follow them back so he decided to crash with them until he felt they were safe. The first day back, Stiles left his phone on the counter while he showered, so Derek answered it when it rang.  
Stiles never did find out Daniel called or why he never asked him out again.  
• Derek came to terms with how badly most of Stiles' dates turned out. He came to terms with the other man trying again and again. Derek couldn't blame him, he didn't have a great dating reputation either. But it maybe, just a little, kind of, sort of irked him a bit, that he never thought about asking Derek out. The werewolf would have said yes, instantly. But it never happened. What DID happen, was Derek finding out why. He overheard it. It was during the moping after Daniel. He had moaned to Scott about all the good guys just not quite liking him enough. They can be around, but once he starts flirting, show's over. Scott had questioned him, reminding him that Daniel was the only nice guy Stiles had found, even snorted a little. Stiles snorted back. "No," he had said, laughing a little hysterically. "Before all these bad dates, there was one. A great, terrific, gorgeous man. Sweet when he wants and loyal to no end. But he wasn't in to me. I didn't profess my love or anything. Just a little flirting, and the next day he was talking about his new woman. I thought maybe it was his way to say he was straight, but we've talked about it before. 'Love is love, gender is gender, magical demon bitches are magical demon bitches.' That hadn't been what he said. Stiles had said the magical demon bitches part, but it was their conversation nonetheless. Stiles was talking about him.  
So it was Derek growing the balls and asking, flirting now that he knew he could, now that he wasn't under any spells. And this date, unlike the others, because he knew he could possibly be to blame for some of the other's dates crashing. Especially that /Daniel/ guy. He hated that guy. Stiles was his, damn it. Still, he knew he was a partly fault. But he was determined not to let anything fuck this one up. Nothing and no one. He sent the rest of the pack back to Beacon Hills ahead of them, none of the pack would be anywhere near their date. He wanted their first date here, near Stiles' college, where no supernatural intervention could occur, or especially Sheriff-like intervention. Nothing could go wrong. He had to make this perfect. He had to make Stiles his. So, of course, everything went wrong. First, their dinner sucked. Burnt his, undercooked Stiles'. Then the movie was sold out. All of them. Even the crappy ones no one wanted to see, because it was /date night/. And then, while walking on the beach, just talking, finally getting to a good part of the evening, Derek spots Daniel. Derek almost confessed to scaring him off when he called, but then Stiles was kissing him, obviously not seeing Daniel. And Daniel was leaving, but Derek didn't care either way. He kissed back with everything he had, and he knew that it wouldn't matter, Stiles was his now and would stay that way. His dates, which would only be with Derek from now on, would be great because they were together, even if everything went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Lemme know? Kudos are love, comments are double love.


End file.
